A Beautiful Tragedy
by Bree Colbern
Summary: So, these are just a bunch of some short, some long, Romanogers one-shots that were inspired by prompts and such. I'm currently taking requests! See A/N for more info. :)
1. Imperfection Is Perfection

**I honestly don't have any idea how this happened... I'm currently writing like five other stories, which breaks my rule of only writing one at a time. :/ I guess inspiration struck! *pumps fist into the air*** **So, yeah, this is basically just a bunch of super short stories inspired by prompts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, but my birthday _is_ coming up...**

* * *

Steve fidgeted with his tie and groaned in frustration when all he did was make it worse. Today he and Natasha were going to their engagement party at Stark Tower; set up by the one and only Tony Stark.

Steve still couldn't believe he was getting married to Natasha, it was all so surreal. He was soon snapped back into reality when he tried messing with his tie some more.

When he finally got it to look right, he went on to trying to fix his hair; which turned into a disaster. He messed with it again for several more minutes but he just couldn't get it right.

"Man, I look awful," He said with a sigh of defeat. "I can't ever seem to do anything right." He said with another sigh as he looked into the mirror at his reflection.

Suddenly, a warmth greeted him from behind as Natasha came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

She gently rested her cheek against his back and he couldn't help the feeling of peace and overall joy wash over him at the touch. She hummed softly and tightened her embrace.

"You look amazing." She stated before hugging him one more time. She started to walk away but paused and lightly smacked his arm. "Of course you do, you idiot." She muttered humorously as she walked away.

Steve huffed quietly in amusement before going over and joining his fiancee on the couch. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

She looked absolutely stunning in her teal colored dress that complimented her fiery red hair and clung just tight enough to accentuate her curves.

It had a sweetheart neckline and flowed down to her knees. Her hair was down and curled loosely. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she sighed contently.

"I love you," She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Told you it was short! Don't you just love Romanogers? *sighs happily and dreamily***


	2. Caught Under The Mistletoe

**Here's another one for all you Romanogers shippers and lovers! :)**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. I'm going to have to do this every chapter aren't I?**

* * *

Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; looking anywhere other than Natasha. At the moment, he and Natasha had been tricked into somehow both being under the mistletoe at the same time by none other than whom they had once thought were their friends.

Pepper and Tony had told Steve that Clint wanted him in the other room, while Clint had told Natasha that Tony and Pepper had wanted her.

Resulting Steve and Natasha to practically run into each other in the doorway, and after they both apologized and before they could both leave the doorway, Tony and Clint had shouted out the word 'mistletoe', much to Steve's frustration.

Ever since D.C. and the whole Winter Soldier fiasco, Steve and Natasha had been super awkward around each other, always avoiding each other yet somehow always running into each other.

Quite literally, actually.

It would have been amusing if it was anybody else, but this was _Natasha_.

And right now was just like any other time, except now they were about to be forced to kiss.

"Stark," Was the warning from Natasha, but Tony nearly shrugged.

"You wouldn't want to ruin a tradition or a rule would you, Natalie?" He asked, feining innocence, but her glare never wavered.

"Yeah, and you know how Cap hates to break a rule," Clint chimed in, sounding way too perky.

"Traitor." Natasha mumbled. She sighed heavily, and looked back up at Steve with a look of annoyance covering up the feeling of nervousness blossoming in the pit of her stomach.

Steve gave her a small look of pity and understanding that only she would be able to see. He could basically see her shrug inwardly. 'It's nothing', she told him silently with her eyes.

"Are you guys going to do it, or are you just going to stand there gazing into each other's eyes all night?" Tony asked in fake annoyance, and Steve blushed while Natasha glared Tony down again. He just simply shrugged. And in one last desperate hope of getting out of this, Steve spoke up.

"It's just a plant and an old tradition, not like it's an actual set rule." Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just do it." Tony stated as he croseed his arms, stubborness setting in.

"But Tony-" Steve started but was interrupted by Clint.

"Move out of the way, lovebirds!" He said as he brushed past them in the doorway, purposely bumping into Steve to knock him and Natasha off balance.

The rest happened so fast, Steve wasn't even sure what exactly had happened until it was all over. Natasha started falling back as Steve slightly stumbled forward.

He reached out an arm to grasp Natasha around the waist, and reached out with his other hand so his hand could brace him on the side of the doorway.

Natasha let out a gasp as she thought she was going to fall, but then Steve's arm was suddenly around her waist and he was leaning over her as he was braced with his other arm against the side of the doorway.

His sky blue eyes stared into her's, a hint of shock and concern still in them as his lips lingered only a couple of inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and couldn't help her eyes from looking down at Steve's lips.

Steve couldn't help the way his breath hitched in his throat as he looked into Natasha's emerald green eyes.

They were mesmerizing.

He noticed her gaze go down to his lips and linger there and couldn't help the way his lips were slowly moving towards her as if there was some sort of magnet between them.

His lips brushed against hers and he could feel the electricity race up and down his spine.

He was uncertain on whether or not to actually kiss her, but then when her eyes slowly fluttered close and she leaned in ever-so-slightly, he didn't hesitate to close the gap between them.

It was soft at first, gentle and slow. But then it turned into something more passionate, something, _deeper_.

Her hand slowly came up to the back of his neck as her fingers slowly tangled with his hair. He kissed her with such passion and emotion, and she gladly returned the favor.

 _Love._

That was the only word that filled Steve's mind as he tightened his arm around her even more; pulling her closer to him. He never knew that a kiss could mean so much, and apparently she felt the same way he realized as she murmured his name against his lips.

Their moment of peace was ruined when someone cleared their throat. Steve and Natasha immediately separated, blushing furiously, and feeling twice as awkward than before. Tony raised an eyebrow, while Pepper tried to cover the smile on her face with a hand. Clint on the other hand laughed at the pair before him.

"You guys are so stubborn! Thor owes me twenty dollars!" He said after the burst of laughter died down. Steve just clenched his jaw out of embarrassment, lips still tingling. Suddenly, Natasha grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the room and shoved him onto the elevator with her. She jabbed some random number in and turned back around to a flustered Steve. She paused slightly, before looking up at him.

"What was that?" She asked quietly and he sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know," He replied as he leaned back against the railing. "I really don't know." She sighed, too, as she moved to lean against the railing beside him.

"I'm not sure either..." She added quietly. They stayed that way for a moment, leaving him to debate his options. But he knew it was basically now or never.

"Natasha," He began, turning around to face her, and casually leaning against the side of the elevator, it might have been his appearance, but there was nothing casual and calm on the inside. She looked up at him, expectant of his explanation. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face again.

"I've liked you ever since D.C." He blurted out, watching as shock entered her eyes but disappeared just as soon as it came. "I guess I've liked you ever since I first saw you, but I mean, D.C. is when I really started to like you. Started to," He paused.

" _Care_ for you, I guess you could say." He gently took her hand off the railing and held it in his, definitely noticing how perfectly her slender hand fit in his much larger hand. He smiled softly as he traced the back of it with his thumb.

She flinched just the slightest, and he wondered if her should let go, but then he felt her hand relax under the touch. He smiled inwardly and continued.

"I really just couldn't help myself back there, it's sort of something I've wanted to do for a long time now." He said shyly as he looked down at their hands, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing two people standing there waiting to get in. Natasha immediately pressed a button and the doors closed as they started moving again.

She looked back up at him and shrugged slightly. He chuckled before looking at her again. "You know, I really do like you." He added quietly.

"I-I know. I do, too." She whispered the second half and he almost smiled in relief.

"You do?" He asked and she nodded as she bit her lip. A bit of silence passed by until Natasha spoke up.

"So...I really don't want the others to think they caused this." She said as she brought her their entwined hands up. Steve chuckled.

"No, we definitely can't have that." He said in exasperation. She smirked in amusement, and wasn't even really aware of the way their bodies seemed to be getting closer every second. Her gaze traveled down to his lips again, and this time it was her turn to initiate the kiss.

She slowly moved even closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down gently.

She pressed her lips to his, and Steve could immediately feel her lips melt against his in a deep, slow and soulful kiss.

They were taking it slower this time, wanting to relish in every moment of it. His hands slowly drifted to her waist, tugging her closer as their lips moved in perfect sync.

She sighed against his lips as she gently caressed the back of his neck.

Natasha pulled him closer, until he was up against her and deepened the kiss even more. "I love you," He mumbled against her lips, not being able to stop himself.

He could feel her tense for a small moment, before she deepened the kiss even more and held him in a tighter embrace. He took that motion as an 'I love you, too' and couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

Suddenly, a 'ding' interrupted their moment, and they immediatley pulled apart.

Again.

Steve looked up, arms still around Natasha, and vice versa, to see a young S.H.I.E.L.D agent and an older agent. They both smiled at the sight.

"Sorry, only two people are allowed on this elevator at a time." Natasha said before pressing the button again, causing the door to close.

Steve laughed and shook his head at her, before capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." She murmured against his lips.

Little did they know that the Avengers had security cameras in the elevators...

* * *

 **Yeah, I just have this crazy thing of picturing my OTP under a mistletoe. Weird. But I love it anyway! :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I absolutely love it when you guys do that!**


	3. Hidden Demons

**Okay, this one is angst. Because I'm a sucker for it with no self-control...**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own this. Just leave me alone, so I can have at least some dignity...**

* * *

Steve tiredly shut the TV off with the remote and looked back down at Natasha who was laying next to him on the floor with a blanket draped over them.

Tonight was there annual movie night, and it was Natasha's turn to pick the movie.

"Remind me again how you got me to watch Star Trek?" Steve asked as he wrapped his arms back around Natasha who was laying on her side facing him, the same as he was doing with her. He gently stroked some of the hair out of her eyes as she blinked sleepily.

"It's a good movie." She yawned and Steve chuckled.

"Says the person who's literally falling asleep from watching it." He retorted with and she frowned with her eyes closed.

"Shut up," She mumbled as she tugged the blanket even closer. Steve chuckled before sighing peacefully and drifting off into sleep. Natasha, however, couldn't really find it in her to fall asleep.

So, instead she just listened to the rhythmic sounds of Steve's heart beat echoing through out the small and quiet apartment.

She was slowly being lulled into sleep by the sound of his heart beating, but was suddenly taken out of it when Steve tightened his embrace around her.

He jerked slightly and she tried to move out of his arms so she could see his face, but he only pulled her closer. She managed to crane her neck just enough to see his face and saw the pain etched in his brows.

"Steve?" She whispered. "Steve, honey, what's wrong?" She whispered again, but the only response she got was him jerking again and him pulling her closer.

"S-stop...n-no, please, s-stop. I-I'm sorry," He mumbled fitfully in his sleep. A wince crossed his beloved features and he jerked again, a heart wrenching sound that almost sounded like a cry of pain and whimper mixed in to one, escaped his lips.

"Steve, are you all right? Baby, please, it's okay. You're okay." She whispered soothingly, and thought it had actually worked, until he jerked again and pulled her even closer, if that was possible.

She looked back up and noticed tears running down his cheeks, causing her heart to break at the sight. She wrapped her arms around him, almost equally as tight, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"S-stop...B-Bucky, please, I-I'm sorry." He choked out and she started rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh, it's okay." She whispered, still in shock of what was happening. She had never seen her boyfriend this way before.

He was so, _vulnerable_.

He was usually the stoic and calm one who always helped her when she cried and when she had nightmares, but he never once did it himself.

She thought back to all the times where she had fallen asleep beside him; after a tough mission, a long day, movie night. But realized that Steve never had once fallen asleep beside her. This was the first time.

Did he make sure he didn't so he could wake her if she had her nightmares?

Or did he make sure he didn't do it so he wouldn't have his?

She sighed as she clutched him closer to her, trying to offer some comfort to him in his nightmare riddled sleep.

His body trembled against her and his skin was ice cold, even though it glistened in the soft light from the window with sweat. She couldn't believe he had nightmares and never told her.

He always made sure she told him, but yet he never told her? She found it next to impossible to be mad at him as his crying slowly died down and he started to fall out of his nightmare and into a more peaceful sleep.

And Natasha prayed that it would stay that way.

* * *

The sun started to peek through the blinds of Steve's apartment, and Natasha could tell Steve was about wake up by the heavy sounds of his heartbeat slowly picking up. She had been awake the entire night, afraid Steve would fall back into his nightmare, and her fear was correct.

Because he had apparently had them over and over that night. Yet he had never woken up through it all. She now knew how he felt, staying up the whole night to make sure she didn't have any nightmares, yet she still somehow allowed him to have his.

She watched him in a new light, realizing he wasn't just the brave, strong, and courageous man she loved, he had his demons, too.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked a couple of times before focusing on her. He smiled softly as he gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, Princess." He said and she faked a smile as she watched his eyes a bit more carefully than she normally did. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good," She lied, fidgeting a bit, because this was _Steve_ for crying out loud, she couldn't keep anything from him. "You?" She asked, and for the first time ever, she noticed his eyes cloud over and there was absolutely no emotion. Yet he still smiled genuinely.

"Great." He said and she nodded. "I guess I should probably start on breakfast." He said before pressing his lips to hers for a few seconds. He smiled once more before getting up, leaving her alone in the living room.

She sat up and leaned against the couch, sighing heavily and dragging a hand through her hair. She still couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't he tell her? They told each other everything, but yet apparently not everything. A few minutes later he came into the doorway and smiled at her.

"Breakfast is ready," He said before disappearing back into the kitchen. She sighed as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

He definitely didn't remember last night, but it was one night she would never forget.

* * *

 **I have absolutely nothing against Star Trek. I've never actually even seen it...**

 **Hey, wait a moment, I'm just like Steve! :D**


	4. Unforeseen Kiss

**So, yeah, my mind has been plenty busy with keeping on imagining more Romanogers stuff...So, here ya' go! :D**

 **Disclaimer: No. I don't own this. Just stop it already.**

* * *

"Clint never even knew it was me!" Natasha said and both her and Steve laughed. She was just telling him about how Clint likes to go up and hang out in the air duct, so one time she stuck a bunch of glue traps up there for him.

"And one time I noticed him grabbing a flashlight and sticking it in his pocket muttering something about , 'how he's not going to do that again'." Steve laughed and Natasha found it to be the most amazing sound she had ever heard.

Today was her and Steve's first date.

And she couldn't possibly be any more nervous. She'd done so many things, experienced so many terrifying experiences, and never once had her hand shaken during it all.

But right now as Steve laced her fingers with his, she could feel her hand shaking and her heart racing. She looked up at him in slight surprise and he smiled.

"I hope this is okay?" He asked shyly and she smiled with a nod.

"Fine," She breathed, and if possible, Steve's smile got even bigger. She looked out at the sunset that was casting it's late shadows on all the buildings.

Steve and her had been planning this date for quite a while, but never seemed to be able to have it because of a mission.

But right now, up on some building in New York where they had just finished a quiet picnic, she couldn't be any more at peace. After all, she had the perfect man beside her. She sighed happily.

"Isn't this just the most beautiful thing ever?" She asked and could feel Steve's gaze on her rather than the darkening city.

"Yeah, it is." He breathed. She couldn't help the blush that slowly crept on to her cheeks, and turned around to face Steve, but was not expecting what happened...

* * *

"Isn't this just the most beautiful thing ever?" She asked in awe, and Steve couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as he watched her.

"Yeah, it is." He said, and could the pink that tinged her cheeks as she looked slightly down. He took this as his opportunity and bent down to kiss her cheek.

Only with him having some of the worst luck in the world, she turned to look at him just as his lips were about on her cheek.

So, instead of him kissing her cheek, his lips met with hers.

Yeah, he was definitely not expecting that.

For a split second he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but then Natasha closed her eyes and leaned forward until their lips fit together perfectly.

He soon followed suit as he closed his eyes and kissed her with equal passion. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm and Steve swore that their hearts were beating as one.

Steve brought a hand up and gently cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling with fiery red curls. One of her hands came up and rested on his shoulder, while the other one rested over his heart.

"Oh, Steve..." She murmured against his lips as his other arm came up and wrapped around her waist. Steve broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity, and slowly opened his eyes breathlessly.

She, however, still had her eyes closed, so Steve took that opportunity to study every little thing about her face.

And with their arms still around each other, and Steve's lips hovering above her's, he swore his heart couldn't possibly be beating any faster. She bit her lip, eye still closed and spoke quietly. "What was that?" She whispered.

"A kiss?" He said and she chuckled softly as she opened her eyes.

"I know that, silly," She said in exasperation, but the fond smile she wore broke any thoughts of her actually being frustrated with him. "I _mean_ , what was that, to you?" She questioned quietly as she looked him in the eyes. He smiled.

"What do you want it to mean to me?" He questioned and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Rogers? We're going to go there? I'm asking the questions, now shut up and answer them." She commanded and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. To which she gladly returned.

"I think, it meant more than I can probably say in word form." He leaned back and tilted her chin up with his fingers.

"Maybe I should try to explain it in a different way?" He asked as he started to lean in again, and she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"That might be the best for both of us," She murmured right before their lips connected again in a slow and deep kiss.

He could taste the cherry lip gloss she was wearing, and wasn't even aware of the bustling metropolis beneath them. Right now it was just her and him in the world.

And that was the most perfect thing Steve could ever think of.

* * *

 **Short, but sweet. And oh yeah, that's another thing I always picture with my OTP, the unforeseen kiss...**


	5. Trusted Lovers

**Here's another one for all you Romanogers lovers! :D And speaking of Romanogers fans, you might want to check out my other story 'Poisoned Slumber'; it says nothing about being Romanogers, and you probably won't think it is, until the ending. But I've gotten some positive feedback from other Romanogers shippers, and they liked it, so...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this, or Romanogers so would have happened by now...**

* * *

 _"Natasha, you don't have to do this. You can fight this," Steve said as he cautiously took a step closer to Natasha, who was holding a gun on him._

 _She pointed it even more steady at his head, threatening him if he dared to take one more step closer. "The Red Room, they're controlling you, you don't have to do this."_

 _"I'm in control of my actions, this is my choice, Rogers." She stated and Steve sighed._

 _"But Natasha, it's not. You know me. We love each other, we've been married for two years." He said as he took another slow step towards her. She cocked the gun and glared at him._

 _"Don't you dare come any closer." She said vehemently and his jaw clenched._

 _"Natasha, the KGB, they're messing with your head, you can fight this. Just please, don't do this." He pleaded, and the gun wavered a little bit in the air, before she regained her composure and re-aimed; an even better angle than before._

 _"We love each other, remember? Don't you remember our Wedding Day? Or our first Valentine's Day together as a couple? Or even that time we went on the roller coaster at Coney Island?" He said with a small, nervous smile._

 _"I love you, Natasha. And you love me." He said but she only tilted her head slightly with a sick smirk._

 _"You're wrong. I don't love you, nor have I ever." She paused, "Goodbye, Steven." She said before five shots rung out as she pressed her finger to the trigger._

 _Steve froze instantly, his chest suddenly turning scarlet red as he gasped from the impact._

 _He clutched his chest as he fell to his knees gasping for breath._

 _Natasha watched as he looked down at his hand that had turned completely red from his chest, before he looked up at her, hurt and shock evident in his azure colored eyes._

 _"Natasha...why?" He choked out, meeting her eyes one last time, before falling down the rest of the way. Natasha's heart lurched as she suddenly became aware of what she had done._

 _"Steve!" She yelled as she ran over to his side and checked for a pulse. "No, no, no, Steve, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I didn't know..." She couldn't even look at his body as she choked on a sob. "I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

Natasha startled awake, gasping for air as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "S-Steve," She managed to choke out as she looked to her side where her husband was slowly waking.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" He asked as he blinked a couple of times to focus on her. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry, Steve, I love you so much." She repeated over and over as she tightened her embrace around him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." He whispered to her, but her crying only got stronger. "Natasha, sweetheart, it's okay. You're okay." He said as her sobs still came on full force. She shook her head and Steve lightly sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

He gently stroked her hair with one hand as he held her with the other arm. "Natasha, please, baby, stop..." He begged as he gently kissed the side of her jaw.

He peppered gentle kisses there, before pressing his lips to her neck and murmuring soft words to her. Her crying slowly died down, but she still held onto him with a death grip. He silently kissed her tears away, until his lips met with hers in a sweet and slow kiss.

After a few moments, she slowly kissed him back. When oxygen became a necessity for both of them, he reluctantly released her lips and leaned their foreheads together.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He asked, and after a several seconds she nodded. "I would do anything for you," He began, figuring that maybe this was what she needed.

"When we got married, it was the best day of my life. You complete me, and have made every single day of my life Heaven. Now, whatever you saw in that dream, it wasn't real, it was only a nightmare."

"But do you think that if you told me about it, you would feel better?" He asked, and after several moments of silence, he spoke again.

"You can trust me, Natasha." He whispered, and could just barely hear the breath in her throat hitch. He could feel hot tears on his shoulder again as she softly started crying again.

"But you can't trust me," Came her almost inaudible response. Steve tensed for a moment, confused by her statement, and slowly pulled away from Natasha to face her.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked in disbelief but she just shook her head.

"T-the dream, I-I _killed_ you," She whispered before sobbing again, only instead of wrapping her arms around Steve again this time, she cried into her hands.

"Natasha..." Steve says, unsure of what exactly to do. This wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare. Heck, they _both_ had them all the time, usually revolving around each other. But never anything like this.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked, but didn't shrug it off. He slowly placed another hand on her other shoulder, and moved the other hand down to her waist; all while whispering soft words to her.

He moved closer to her, slowly as her crying stops but she still covered her face with her hands. He gently tugs her closer, until she's on his lap with his arms protectively around her.

She suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck and he can feel hot tears slowly leaking onto his neck.

"Shh, shh, it's all right. You're fine, I'm fine, and we're together. That's all that matters." He whispers as he tilts his head so he can kiss her cheek.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. Nothing can ever come between our love for each other; it's too strong. What you saw doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is our love."

Steve murmured as he softly nuzzled his cheek against hers and placed a gentle kiss there. "And I do love you, Natasha." He whispered and he heard a small sigh escape her lips.

"I love you, too, Steve." She whispered.

"And I'd trust you with my life, Natasha. That dream doesn't matter, because we care about each other way too much." He declared and she sighed lightly with a small nod. After a pause, she spoke.

"But it was so real..." She whispered.

"Oh, Natasha," He sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her in a strong embrace. "I love you so much." She gently started crying again as she rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Steve."

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too abrupt. I wanted to kind of stick to the prompt. Did you know (And I'm pretty sure about this.) that yesterday (August 24) was National Captain America Day? How awesome is that!?**

 **It's because they revealed the new bronze statue of him in Brooklyn! Which this is all really cool, because he's my favorite superhero, and his 'National Day' is in the same month of my Birthday! :)**

 **Question time for all you shippers:**

 **Why do you ship Romanogers? What is it that makes you love these two together so much? For me, it's that they have so much chemistry, and surprisingly I think they'd be good for each other. They both have their demons, but together I think they'd be able to solve them and find love in a happy life.**

 **Undeniably cheesy, I know, but it's true. There are a whole bunch more reasons, but you get the picture...**


	6. Black Widow Or Green-Eyed Monster?

**Ta-da! I got another one for you all! :) I hope you enjoy! But real quick before you read...**

 **I was reading this one story that I really liked, and when I got done I decided to look at some of the reviews...they were horrible. So many of them were nasty and hurtful and just downright awful. I'd like for you all to know how mean and hurtful these words can be to someone. I love writing, and thought that fanfiction could be a way to share my love for it while having fun.**

 **Because this way I could write what I want and not have to worry about the opinions of others. But people who comment things like that, take the joy out of it. I've received a few reviews like that before, and I know personally how this kind of thing can damage someone's life. Yes, I might be over-exaggerating quite a bit, but I've suffered from these sorts of things and still do.**

 **And it just bothers me to know that this is happening to something that I dearly love. I'm probably going to receive some hate for this, but I want to spread the word; bullying is not cool. You probably don't even think that this is what bullying is, but trust me. It is.**

 **Okay, I believe that's it. I'm sorry for it being so long, but if you read the whole thing and are still reading, then that means you care. And I appreciate that. :) Now, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

"Rogers, you and Ms. Carter will be paired as an engaged couple to get into this party, so you can get some Intel on this Dirk Garthwaite." Fury said as he faced all the Avengers in the mission debriefing room.

Steve nodded and glanced over at Sharon who also nodded in agreement with the plans. Steve then shot a glance at Natasha, and internally smiled as he noticed the way she squirmed just the slightest in her seat at the details of the next mission.

Her left hand tapped silently against her leg, and he noticed how the ring on her finger glistened in the light.

"Romanoff and Barton," Fury barked off his orders to them as Natasha jerked her head up, temporarily snapped out of her worries and jealousy.

"You will be on the upper floors of the building dressed as security guards, and watching every move that Garthwaite makes, understood?" Clint and Natasha simultaneously nodded their heads.

"Isn't he supposed to be spending some time in prison?" Clint asked and Fury nodded before continuing with the mission plan.

"You will enter in this window," He gestured towards the small window on the upper right side of the building by some vines. It was a holographic image on the table, thanks to Tony's new technology for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"And then take out these three security guards, tieing them up in this closet, where they will later be taken by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. You will take their clothes and continue the mission." Fury said, earning another round of nods from the pair of assassins.

"Banner, you will remain in the Quinjet during this mission. And Stark," The billionaire looked up from his phone at the mention of his name.

"You will also wait in the Quinjet; your fame will only cause disturbance at the party." Fury said, and if Steve wasn't mistaken, a pout made it's way onto Tony's face before dissolving just as fast as it came.

"After the party, when Garthwaite tries to leave, that is when you will grab him. I believe that clears everything up. You're all dismissed." Fury said, and everybody slowly made their separate ways.

Steve walked over to Natasha as she had started heading out of the room. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around to look at him, face completely impassive.

"Hey, Nat, I'm afraid I might be a little late tonight. I'm gonna' have to go over the plans with Sharon. I'm sorry," He said apologetically, but she just nodded.

"Okay. It's fine." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks. See ya' tonight," He said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and started walking over to Sharon to discuss the mission.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she pulled the brush through her hair rather roughly. It was eleven o'clock, and Steve still wasn't home yet.

And she was mad.

Mad because he wasn't there, mad because it meant he was with Sharon talking about their mission being posed as an engaged couple, and mad because there wasn't a dang thing she could do about it.

Okay, so maybe mad wasn't the most _perfect_ word for this situation. Truth is, she's jealous. It was a feeling she had gotten pretty used to ever since she had started liking Steve, because come on, girls were going to flirt with him.

It just happened.

But that didn't mean she liked it any better just because she was used to it. She sighed as she crawled into bed, thinking about the next night and how the mission was going to go.

She heard the door to the bedroom slowly start creaking open and immediately grabbed the gun hidden securely under her pillow, too fast and too silent for anyone to notice.

But she slowly lowered the gun when she saw who the person was. Steve was standing with his hands held over his head, a light smirk tugging at his lips.

"I come in peace," He said and she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending too much time around Stark." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said as he closed the door behind him. "Did you just go to bed?" He asked as he headed to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah," She breathed as she sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You didn't have to wait for me," He said as he walked back out in his pajamas. She shrugged as he climbed into the bed and moved over until he was next to her.

"I didn't originally plan on doing it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without you." She said and he smiled as she laid down and he did the same, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'm here now, so you can sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." He said and she immediately stiffened, which of course, he had to notice. "Natasha?" She sighed.

"I'm fine." She lied and now it was Steve's turn to sigh.

"Natasha..."

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, and when she looked up at him with that familiar determined look, he knew there would be no more discussing it tonight.

* * *

"I got my eyes on the target," Clint whispered through the comms as he walked along the upper level of the party along the rail. Natasha walked past the stairwell, and glanced down at Steve and Sharon.

Her heart twisted and another pang of jealousy stung her as she watched them a moment longer. Steve's arm was draped around Sharon's shoulder, and he laughed as she playfully smacked his arm.

He laughed again as he took her hand and she interlaced their fingers. Natasha tore her gaze away and tried to look for Garthwaite.

"Steve, Sharon, Garthwaite's fifteen meters to your right." Clint said, and Natasha watched as Steve smiled and placed a causal and discreet kiss on top of Sharon's hair, in order to see Garthwaite. She knew it was for the mission.

But it still ignited something in Natasha.

She watched as Steve discreetly glanced towards the upper stairwell and nodded his head just the slightest, signaling that he saw him.

Steve then whispered something in Sharon's ear, to which she responded with a laugh as she casually glanced over at Garthwaite. Natasha blew out a small breath of frustration.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

The mission went great in Steve's mind. After the party, when Garthwaite left, they turned their plan into action and grabbed him; not before Steve had to knock him unconscious, though.

He put up quite a fight.

The team started heading back to the Quinjet waiting along the forest line a good two miles away, when Steve decided to go talk to Natasha who was lagging behind the group quite a bit.

"Hey, Natasha," He said as he slowed down until she was next to him and the others were ahead of them. She just nodded once to acknowledge his presence; causing him to frown.

"Nat, what's wrong?" He asked as he gently grabbed her elbow, to which she tore it away in a heartbeat. Stunned by her sudden outburst, he stopped while she continued on.

He immediately caught himself and jogged back up to her; grabbing her arm again and not letting go as she tried to tug it away.

"Let go." She demanded as she tried to yank it away again.

"No. Not until you tell me what's bothering you so much." He stated and she groaned in frustration as she realized she wouldn't be able to escape his grasp.

"I told you, _I'm fine_." She declared through gritted teeth.

" _Natasha_." He said and she sighed.

"Rogers, you had better stop making me jealous or I'm not gonna' be your friend anymore." She declared as she looked anywhere but him.

His jaw slightly fell at her answer to his question and he slowly took his hand away from her arm. So that's what this was about? She was...jealous?

"Natasha...We've been married for five years." He said and she crossed her arms as she finally looked at him.

"I don't care, that's not a good enough reason." She huffed out and Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, that soon turned into laughter.

"It's not funny, Steve! Stop laughing!" She commanded but he just shook his head as even more laughter erupted from him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him.

"I thought I said this wasn't funny?" She asked and he chuckled again after his laughter slowly faded.

"I can't believe that's what this was about," He said as he looked down at her with a smirk. She lightly smacked his shoulder as she broke the embrace, annoyance obvious in her features but a bit of humor was glinting in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist again and tilted her chin up with his finger as he smiled again.

"Like I said, we've been married for five years, and I married you for a reason, Natasha. I don't plan on leaving you, Nat. This was all pretend with Sharon, only for the mission."

"We're only friends and only will ever be friends. You're the one who taught me how to be able to fake that kind of stuff, Natasha." She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, so now it's my spying skills and my concern for your protection that caused this?" She asked as she opened her eyes with a brow raised. Steve laughed quietly, before cupping the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Natasha, and you have nothing to worry about; there's absolutely nothing romantic between Sharon and I." He declared and she groaned quietly.

"I hate it when you're right and I'm wrong." She muttered and Steve chuckled.

"I'm never leaving you, Natasha." He said right before their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Good, because you're mine." She claimed in between kisses and he laughed at how possessive she sounded.

His arm around her waist pulled her closer, turning the kiss even deeper, and he smiled against her lips as she murmured his name. Steve knew they should probably head for the Quinjet again, but decided against it for now.

The others could wait for them.

* * *

 **There ya' go! I swear I say that every time...feel free to leave a review! :) Oh, and bonus points for anyone who knows who Dirk Garthwaite is! (I'll say in my next chapter!)**

 **Question time!**

 **What kind of animal describes you the best? If you had to change into one, which one would best suit you? Mine would probably be a cat. They sort of remind me of Black Widow in a sense...**


	7. Contentment At It's Finest

***Drum roll* Dirk Garthwaite is the head of the Wrecking Crew! Anybody guess that? :D**

 **Here's one for all you Romanogers lovers! I know you're out there. ;) Don't be shy, I'm a Romanogers shipper, too. :) Because, well, obviously they're the most perfect couple ever. ;P**

 **Disclaimer: Are you seriously asking me this? Again? No. I do _not_ own Marvel. ._.**

* * *

Steve sighed as he turned the volume on the TV down a little ways. He was currently waiting for Natasha to get back from the Avengers headquarters; which she had left at five o'clock that morning and it was currently nine o'clock that night.

Fury had called her in for some long meeting, and even though Steve, her husband as of two years ago, tried to convince Fury to let Steve go with her, he had promptly refused.

So, Steve had decided to watch one of the _many_ movies Stark had suggested, since he was bored and there was absolutely _nothing_ for him to do anymore.

The movie was called 'The Matrix', but Steve was just barely paying any attention to the movie, as he was waiting for Natasha to arrive.

After another half an hour of having his eyes flick back and forth between the clock and the TV, Steve decided to do a few things on his phone.

After several more minutes, TV still playing in the background as he tried to do some stuff on his phone, he heard the door start opening.

Slightly startled, but knowing that Natasha had just picked the lock, he turned around and smiled at her from the couch.

"Hey, Natasha," Steve greeted with a small smile, and she returned it weakly, while waving once in a very tired manner. Steve chuckled as she closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it.

"Hey, Steve," She whispered back.

"How'd the meeting go?" He questioned and she waved dismissively this time.

"Fury being Fury." She mumbled and Steve chuckled before going back to his phone. She moved her head from the door and glanced at the TV. "Matrix?" She asked.

"Yep," Steve answered.

"Stark?"

"Yep." He said again as she tiredly started to stumble over to the couch. Suddenly, instead of the cushion next to him, she clumsily plopped down onto his lap with a sigh. "Natasha!" He exclaimed in shock, but the smile on his face gave away any of his facade.

"What? I'm tired," She mumbled into the bare skin on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her feet up on the couch.

"Then maybe I should bring you to bed?" He asked as he started making a move to get up off of the couch.

"No," She declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck into an even tighter embrace; causing Steve to chuckle. "Don't wanna' move," She stated.

"Well, I _would_ carry you, ya' know?" He asked and she just shook her head, burying her face even more into the crook of his neck.

"I don't care, I don't wanna'." She declared, and after a few moments she spoke again. "Besides. You're comfy," She said and Steve chuckled.

"Fine, you win." He said and she raised a fist into the air and feebly pumped it. Steve laughed and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He brought a hand up and gently massaged her scalp, and she sighed contentedly.

"I love you so much, Steve." She whispered and he smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Natasha."

* * *

 **Short but absolutely adorable. And shameless fluff. The best combo! :P And please review, it always makes my day. :)**

 **Question time:**

 **If Romanogers were to have a movie, what would you want it to be called?**

 **I kind of like the idea of 'The Soldier And The Spy', but I did not come up with that, so...how about 'A Beautiful Tragedy'? Yeah, I know. That's the name of the story. So, it's sort of cheating. But hey! To make up for it I'll write a summary for it! (Make sure you read in a balladeer's voice ;))**

 **"After a long, and treacherous road of nothing but mass destruction and devastating consequences, two broken and lost souls connect and unite in quite an unusual way. In a vain hope, they wonder if they'll be able to figure things out, and mend each other's broken hearts. The only catch? They're both world famous Avengers.**

 **And to make matters worse, the world is in high danger of a nuclear war. Will the soldier and spy be able to stop this deadly force and save the earth from total annihilation? Or will their feelings somehow get in the way? Maybe, during this twisted and bumpy road, the pair can stop the war together, and still find faith and love in each other."**

 **Ta-da! Lol, I hope that was half-way decent. I actually had _way_ too much fun writing that... **

**U** **ntil next time!** ;)


	8. Broken Vases Yet Whole Lovers

**Hello, all! Hope you had a good Labor Day! Now, this one was super fun for me to write! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this!**

* * *

Natasha sighed irritably as she stretched her arm out even more, trying to grab that stupid glass vase on top of the living room shelf.

Steve, being the incredible sweetheart that he is, had surprised her with roses the night before, and the stems were currently just sitting in a glass dish.

Natasha remembered how for her and Steve's wedding, Clint had given her a glass vase, along with a couple of other things, and had casually whispered into her ear how Steve was probably going to be showering her with flowers.

She had just laughed it off, because, nobody would do that for her, right?

Wrong.

Steve was always surprising her with different things, including flowers. And she loved it.

Well, she loved _him_.

And she would love anything he did. But right now, those flowers were proving to be a bigger hassle than worth. She was so close to grabbing it, just about an inch away, but suddenly the door opened, and she immediately yanked her hand away. But it was too late. Steve had already seen it.

"Hey, Nat," He greeted with an eyebrow raised as he set the grocery bags down.

"Hey, Steve." She tried to return the greeting happily and calmly, like nothing was going on. But she guessed that by the way she had been standing on a chair, reaching for all she was worth for a vase on top of a high shelf, Steve knew something was up.

She smiled sweetly as she climbed down off the chair and walked up to him to give him a quick kiss. After that, she returned back to the chair, Steve right behind her.

"Um, honey?" He asked as she tried to reach for it again.

"Yes, darling?" She asked with a smirk as she glanced down at him.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked as she tried to reach for it again, but still failed. She huffed out an annoyed breath as she crossed her arms and glared at the innocent looking vase.

"I don't even know anymore," She mumbled and Steve chuckled.

"Here, I can reach it." He declared as he started reaching for it, and there was no way she was going to let him get it without hardly even trying.

"No, no, no, I can get it!" She said as she quickly tried to grab it, but his hand was already right by it.

And instead of, grabbing it, she might have, accidentally, shoved it off of the shelf and it may have, _accidentally_ collided with Steve's poor, unsuspecting face. A glass shatter echoed through out the room as Steve stumbled back.

He lost his footing and accidentally landed hard down on the floor. She gasped as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Steve are you okay?" She asked as she quickly climbed down off the chair, but suddenly Steve burst out laughing.

"Nat!" He said in fake exasperation. He shook his head as he started taking several glass shards out of his blonde hair. "I said I could get it!" He stated as he laughed even more. Just at the sight of him laughing, she couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

But she still thanked to God that he was all right. Soon, however, she was chuckling as his contagious laugh still filled the room. She knelt down next to him, to make sure he was actually okay.

"I can't believe I did that," She stated with a chuckle and Steve playfully glared at her. "But you look hilarious." She said and laughed as he grabbed her waist and tugged her down. She yelped as her footing was lost beneath her and she was yanked into his lap.

"Get down here!" He playfully growled as she tried to get back up. He pulled her against him as laughter bubbled up out of the both of them.

"Well, that was a cheap vase. Thanks a lot, Clint." Natasha said as the laughter started dying down, but only reared right back up again after that. Steve, still laughing, kissed her before gently cupping her head against his shaking chest.

Soon, the laughter finally died down, but after just a few moments Steve started laughing again and she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips. This was her life.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Let me know if you enjoyed! I hope you did! :)**


	9. A Third Person's Point Of View

**Lame title, I know. But just like always, it's late, I'm tired, and I just can't think of anything. Sooooo, I hope you like it despite the pathetic title. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, then why would I be writing for fanfiction?**

* * *

Wanda awoke to wisps of black and red circling her mind, almost like they were in distress and trying to attack her. She winced as she sat up in bed, a scream shattering like glass in her mind. Something wasn't right.

She got this every once in a while, when someone in the Tower was having a nightmare, faint glimpses into the horrible dream would enter her mind and stop her from sleeping.

She frowned as she stood up and headed into the hallways; quietly as to not wake anybody up. The nightmare must be from Natasha, hence the red and black. Another flash from the nightmare obstructed her vision and she winced at the horrible image.

She moved over to the doorway of Natasha's room, hoping to wake her up, yet also preparing herself for a possible fight from Natasha.

Actually, it was mostly a given that Natasha would fight back once she was taken from being trapped in her own mind, filled with horrid nightmares.

She cautiously entered the doorway, only to find someone had already beaten her to it. She watched as Steve carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, next to a mumbling and jerking Natasha.

"Natasha..." Steve started, and Wanda made sure she stayed hidden in the shadows of the hall. "Natasha." He said a little more forcefully. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to gently shake her shoulder; but that was all it took to wake her.

Suddenly, Natasha darted up, and somehow she got Steve pinned down on the bed, as she loomed over top of him with a knife to his throat. Wanda hid her gasp, and was so frightened she almost used her powers to restrain Natasha.

And she would if she had to. But Steve, however, didn't seem fazed at all by the sudden outburst from the famous Black Widow.

It was almost like he was... _used_ to it. Steve sighed lightly as he looked Natasha in the eyes, careful to not act as if he was trying to threaten her, but yet, trying to get her to _recognize_ him.

"Natasha, it's me; Steve. I'm your friend, your partner, but we are not enemies. It was just a nightmare." Steve stated quietly, but Natasha's jaw clenched as the knife pressed against his skin.

"Заткнись, или я перережу тебе горло. (Shut up, or I will slit your throat.)" Natasha stated, Russian accent thick while layering her words.

 _Oh no..._ Wanda thought.

She was reverting back to Russian. And Wanda knew firsthand that that was bad. Thankfully, she did understand Russian and was able to pick up on what she had said.

Natasha's eyes were calm yet wild all at the same time, seeing but yet not quite seeing. Steve kept her wild gaze steadily, though, the whole time.

"Наташа, послушай меня. (Natasha, listen to me.)" Steve commanded, before speaking in English again. "We met four years ago, while working for S.H.I.E.L.D, and you're now an Avenger who saves millions of lives. You partnered with me for a long time, before we got thrown into the whole Winter Soldier fiasco."

"Then there was Ultron and his revolution, and Sokovia. We've fought beside each other for a long time. You know me. Please, you can fight this." He declared as he looked straight into her eyes, and Wanda watched, fingers moving just the slightest with red surrounding them; just in case Natasha didn't believe him.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that, as Natasha's face crumpled just the slightest.

"S-Steve?" Her voice broke and as she retracted he knife a little ways. Steve nodded silently and Natasha climbed off of him before he sat up. "S-Steve, I'm s-so sorry," She choked out as she looked at the knife in her hand in horror at the thought of almost killing him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she dropped the lethal weapon to the ground with a loud clatter, and visibly broke down. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair and back as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her hair.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, Natasha." Wanda watched with intrigue, even though she knew she should give them some privacy, but she had never seen them act any way like this.

Natasha would _never_ let anyone near her or touch her like this, and Steve was never this comfortable around anybody.

It was at that moment, that Wanda realized just how the Soldier and Spy felt about each other.

* * *

The next day, Wanda paid extra attention to the pair, and watched every small detail between them. During breakfast, and all through the morning, Steve was discreetly giving Natasha, gentle and caring touches to her arms, back and shoulder.

Natasha would always smile softly at Steve, slow enough for Steve to notice, but quick enough that no one else did.

Well, except Wanda now.

Seeing their close interaction made Wanda wonder, how could she have been so clueless before? It wasn't until she had decided to discreetly follow them to the gym where they were sparring, did it confirm her suspicions and shock her.

They had just finished sparring, Wanda watching from the hallway again, when Natasha started to walk away, but Steve stopped her by grabbing her elbows.

"Nat," He said as he gently spun her around to face him. She looked up at him, face completely neutral. He sighed as he gently took both elbows in his hands and looked down at her. "This has got to stop." He spoke softly, yet firmly. Natasha's face twitched just the slightest, before she looked down at the floor. After a few moments, she nodded slowly.

"I know," She whispered. Steve sighed as he looked up at the ceiling for a brief second, something flashing through his eyes, before looking back down at the redhead in front of him who still hadn't looked up yet.

"Is this about Banner leaving? Because if it is, I will personally track him down and bring him back." Steve said, not a hint of humor in his solid baritone, instead it was complete seriousness. Natasha sighed.

"No, this is not about him." She said, and if she saw it correctly, she would have sworn that something akin to relief entered Steve's eyes, vanishing just as quick as it showed up. "It's...every time I close my eyes, it's there." Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Steve seemed to know what she meant because he wrapped his arms around her in a solid and warm embrace. He stroked her hair, not dissimilar to the way he did the last night, and rested his chin on top of her head. He nodded slightly.

"I know. Me too," He whispered and Natasha choked back a sob. "But I can't be mad at her, Ultron had messed with _her_ mind. It wasn't her fault she gave us those visions." Steve said and Wanda held back a gasp. That's what this was about? Guilt suddenly swarmed her as she continued watching them.

"I know," Natasha murmured into his chest as she clung onto him. "It isn't fair that he did that to her. But I just can't get that out of my head, I killed so many people..." She choked on another sob as she buried her face even deeper into his broad chest.

"You're not your ledger, Natasha." Steve whispered and Natasha looked up at him; tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"How could you know?" She whispered, not angry, but just simply, curious. He smiled slightly as he tucked a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Because I know you, Natasha. And I know that who you were then, is not who you are now. It's not the girl I..." His voice trailed off as he looked into her emerald green eyes. Her brows furrowed together in confusion as she looked up at him.

"You what?" She questioned quietly and he swallowed hard as he looked away, before sighing and looking back into her eyes.

"The girl I love." He whispered and Natasha's eyes widened slightly as she gasped quietly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He started apologizing, but was cut off as Natasha suddenly leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Steve seemed shock for only a small moment, before he wasted no time in reacting to the kiss.

He deepened the kiss as he brought her closer up against him, and her fingers tangled with his hair. This kiss turned more passionate as their lips moved in sync, like a harmony unsung. Wanda couldn't help the small smile from forming on her lips as she watched them.

The soldier and the spy had finally found love in each other.

* * *

 **Good story, I hope? Even if it wasn't, please review! I love those things so much! They're like little candies packed with sunshine, love, and rainbows to me. ;)**


	10. Bold Beginnings & Shocking Starts

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I absolutely love this prompt! And if you do enjoy it, please review if you have a chance! I absolutely love getting them! It inspires mt to write more! So, just please don't be a silent reader, but if you are, I totally understand. :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, then Romanogers would totally be canon right now.**

* * *

Natasha laughed as Steve said something funny. They were currently walking home from a movie theatre which had been their fourth date. Their hands kept 'accidentally' bumping into each other's as they walked; unsure on whether or not it was okay to hold each other's hands.

They were right at that zone where they weren't exactly sure what the other one thought and didn't know on whether or not to kick the relationship up a notch or not. Steve slowed his walking speed down slightly, and she followed suit; neither of them wanting the night to end.

But unfortunately her small house came into view, and she bit back a sigh. They walked up the steps and onto the porch, when they suddenly both stopped. This was when they usually just said goodnight and left; waiting for the next day to discuss whether or not they would go on another date.

They were both expecting to go on another one, but still weren't exactly sure what the other one wanted.

After a few moments of slightly awkward silence that consisted of Steve stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking up at the roof, while she shuffled her feet quietly and stared down at the floor, they suddenly both started speaking.

"Natasha-"

"Steve, I-" They both paused and laughed quietly. After they laughed, she took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his chest; right over his heart. "Steve, thank you for a wonderful night." She said, voice almost inaudible as she looked up at Steve's mesmerizing azure colored eyes.

She could feel his heart pound a little harder and faster under her hand as they suddenly ended up a lot closer than intended.

She looked up at him through her lashes, and then down to his lips, noticing how his hovered only inches above hers. They both paused, once again unsure of what to do exactly, and Natasha's pulse thrummed inside her chest, making her feel like some young teenager.

Anticipation ran through her veins as she waited, unsure on whether or not she should make the first move, while Steve did the same.

But Natasha suddenly took a step back, looking down at the ground, before turning around to the door. "Um, goodnight, Steve." She whispered, not bothering to turn around as she placed a hand on the door knob.

"Goodnight, Natasha." He whispered back, and she could hear the disappointment and hurt in his voice. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. A flood of guilt and disappointment flooded through her veins.

She knew Steve probably felt like it was his fault she didn't kiss him, and she couldn't help but feel upset about what she did. She had wanted to kiss him. Heck, she had _really_ wanted to kiss him.

She turned her head and sighed as she watched Steve walk away, head bowed as he was about to turn the corner. She inhaled a fresh breath of air. _It was now or never._

"Steve, wait!" She called after him as she ran down the steps and after him. He turned around just in time, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Steve's shocked face as she flung herself at him and threw her arms around his neck; connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

He immediately kissed her back, shock having no effect on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her right hand came down to rest back on his heart as she deepened the kiss. She didn't even care one bit if all her neighbors were watching, all that mattered was this moment between her and Steve.

His hand came up to cup the back of her hair, fingers tangling in her fiery red hair, while the other arm wrapped even tighter around her waist, that hand gently caressing the side of her waist.

He kissed her slow and gentle, yet he still ignited a fire inside her as he also kissed her deeply, and with passion.

He wasn't rushing, he was kissing her softly, but passionately. He was kissing her in a way, that made her feel treasured, like she was the most delicate, and most important thing to him.

She'd kissed a lot of men, mostly dirty criminals that left her feeling disgusted when she was done, and thankful that the mission and kiss was over. But Steve...he made her feel special, feel alive, made her feel... _loved_.

She never wanted the kiss to end.

But unfortunately her supply of oxygen was running out, and she was forced to end the kiss. They slowly, and breathlessly pulled apart, not wanting to break the kiss, but knowing they had to.

She gradually opened her eyes to find Steve staring at her softly, with a smile in his eyes. She smiled back, before closing her eyes and leaning their foreheads together.

"Natasha?" He asked quietly and breathlessly.

"Yeah, Steve?" She questioned without even opening her eyes. He hesitated, but then he spoke.

"...I love you," He whispered, and a small smile crossed her lips.

"I love you more, though," She said back, eyes stills closed. Steve chuckled.

"Goodnight, Nat." He murmured.

"Goodnight, Steve." She murmured back, before he captured her lips with his in another slow, and soulful kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync, in a loving, and tender kiss. After a little while, he released her lips and placed his lips gently on her forehead.

"Sleep well, angel." He murmured and she smiled. They moved apart and started walking away. She walked up to the porch and to the door, before turning around to see Steve looking back at her.

She waved softly with a shy smile and he returned both the smile and wave with his own. She turned back away and opened the door, entering the house. She slid down the door and bit her still tingling lip with a happy sigh.

She glanced out the window in the door to see Steve smiling a big smile as he rounded the corner. Tonight was definitely her favorite night by far.

And she couldn't wait for all the rest to come.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And if you have a chance, please review! Until next time! :)**


End file.
